Those Fudge Shoppe Elves
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: When Leloouch gets his hands on magic crack filled pear, Suzaku wants some... too bad Lelouch ate it all... or is it? CRACK STORY BEWARE! SuzuLulu :


**A/N:** This is a story I wrote while talking to smutyoaifan on skype… we were both bored so it was a quickly thing done over IM therefore… it makes no sense and is really pointless. Expect grammar errors and spelling mistakes, I fixed it upi really quickly.

**Warnings:** This is complete crack and non sensilcal. Just like that word. Do you have a perverse imagination? :D

**Discalimer:** I do not own Code Geass 

------------------

One day a pear fell down from a tree and bonked Suzaku on the head

"Ow." he said looking up and rubbing the now sore spot.

Suddenly, Arthur jumped down from the tree and landed on Suzaku's head, his claws digging into the young soldiers skull, before biting at Suzaku's nose and running away. Suzaku cursed his horrible luck with cats and picked up the fallen fruit. He looked at it and thought of throwing after it the cat but decided against it. Instead, he threw it backwards which successfully gained him a loud bonk and cursing sound from behind him.

Quickly turning around, afraid he might have hurt someone, Suzaku spotted his long time friend Lelouch.

"Ah Lelouch! I'm so sorry!" he said running over to assist his friend who now sat on the ground rubbing his face.

Lelouch scoffed

"You should really watch where you throw things... I would think I soldier had better sense than this." Suzaku smiled

"Right. Sorry again."

Helping his friend up Suzaku once again picked up the fruit and handed it to Lelouch who was now brushing off his uniform, his face still red.

"How about a pear?" He asked, a big grin on his face. Lelouch looked at Suzaku skeptically before slowly taking the pear from him.

"...Sure. Thanks..." Suzaku just smiled as he and Lelouch began to walk through all the foliage that led to their school- just because it's more convenient that way.

Taking a bite from the pear, Lelouch noted how delicious this particular fruit was as the juice dripped down his chin.

"Mmmmm dis ib reawwy goob." Lelouch said against his better judgment on good edict. Suzaku looked back at his friend. Wondering just how good it was in order for Lelouch to betray his ideology of good manners.

"Really? Can I try it?" Suzaku asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Lelouch quickly shook his head taking another big bite of the fruit.

"No ib bine joo gabe it twoooo be" Suzaku was amazed by his friends behavior, never had he seen Lelouch act like this.

'That must be one good pear' he thought to himself. Little did he know that it was the crack pear designed by the fudge shoppe elves to get people to leave their chocolate tree factory alone.

"Come on let me try it." Suzaku complained, wanting to taste the wonderful crack addictive pear. Lelouch shook his head once more before taking the last bite off of the fruits core and tossing it onto the ground. The last of the juice dripping down his face, Lelouch smirked as he chewed the last bit of the crack filled pear in front of his friend. Suzaku frowned. Now that wasn't very nice. In a rush of adrenaline and want for the pear he had found, and maybe more, Suzaku rushed at Lelouch and pinned him against a nearby tree.

"Suzabkoop?" Lelouch managed to question while still chewing the high inducing pear. Suzaku smiled.

"I just wanted to try a piece of the pear. But you went and ate it all.... so I guess I'll have to see what it tastes like from you right?" And as Lelouch swallowed the last of the pear, he opened his mouth to speak just as Suzaku forced his own tongue into Lelouch's openly waiting mouth.

----====------

After the two arrived in the student council room about an hour later, they were met by the questioning glances of their friends.

Lelouch's face was flustered and red, his hair slightly tussled and shooting out in odd directions. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and very dishelved. Suzaku however, only had a single bite mark on his nose.

Sitting down, Shirley tried to question Lelouch but the boy only slammed his head down onto the table embarrassed. Suzaku then let out a laugh, gaining attention from the girl.

"Um Suzaku..." She began.

"You have a little... something uh..." using her hand she motioned to the corner of her own mouth.

"Huh?" raising his sleeve to wipe at his mouth, Suzaku noticed the stain that now resided on his uniform.

"Oh… thanks Shirley."

He smiled as Lelouch got up to get a glass of water

"I guess I got a little carried away with that pear I had earlier." And then spit it out all over the brown haired boy. Suzaku frowned.

"Now that wasn't very nice"

-------------

**A/N:** So what did you think? Reviews even on crack, would be appreciated 


End file.
